Bronze Child
by Munelyte
Summary: On Hiatus. This is Yaoi. might have some swaring. Mostly Bronzeshipping, some Bakushipping, and some Mobiumshipping. Marik hikari has been upset lately and Malik yami decides to figure out why, but what happens when he trys to give his hakari what he wants?
1. What in the Shadow Realm is that?

Marcus: Hello everyone! Hikari taking after _**Queen of the Silent Ones**_ demands has decided go back and correct as many grammatical errors as she could see now that she realizes that this story is not FPPOV(First Person Point of View) and there for should not be written as one.

This is Yaoi Don't Read if you don't like!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but I can assure you I'm one of the few billion that wish they did

Alistor: *grumbles* This is Yaoi meaning Guy on Guy action if you don't like this type of work then you shouldn't read this story.

Bronzeshipping (YMxM), slight Bakushipping (TKAxYBxRB), slight (took me forever to find) Mobiumshipping (PAxYYxY)

"Talking"

_Thinking/Dreaming_

"_Dream Talking"_

**Bronze Child**

**Chapter 1**

_**What in the Shadow Realm is that?**_

It is early morning in the house of the Ishtar family, around 4 to be exact. We find our selves in the room of Malik. The room is an off white color with posters of gore and different bands on the wall to give it color seeing as Ishizu wont let the owner of said room paint it red like he wants it. The room has two windows, one is across from the door and the other is on the right side of the room. The bed is located on the left side of the room in the corner closest to the window with a dark brown nightstand next to it and at the foot of the bed is a dark brown dresser. Over on the right wall in front of the window is a light brown desk with random stuff on it. Back over at the bed we find red sheets covering a figure. The figure is tan, with blond hair and lavender eyes. This figure is the own of the room and happens to be awake for some strange reason.

**Malik's POV**

_Hikari pretty has been moping around lately and I can't seem to figure out why. It started last week when he saw that friendship witch said something to him about about being pregnant, although I don't know who'd want to touch all of THAT friendship. Though judging by the way Duke's been avoiding her like the plague since she said that I have a few guesses. Though that's not what I'm worried about, my hikari pretty has been upset since then and I have no idea why. Hmm maybe I should ask Bakura's fluffy hikari bunny, what was his name...oh yes its Ryou. Hikari pretty likes talking to him so maybe he'll know._

With that thought in mind he got up from his bed.

_Hmmm I should probably get dressed. Ishizu yelled at me last time I tried to walk out of the house naked. Something about indecent exposure and angry mothers, now I could careless about the law but angry mothers are almost as scary as Ishizu when you wake her up in the middle of the night. _

So he headed to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black boxers with red dragons on it (that his hikari gave to him), low cut socks, a light blue tight fitting sleeveless tank top, and baggie black cargo pants. Then he left his room and walked down the hall to the bathroom. Thankfully for him Ishizu was still asleep other wise he would have gotten an earful full for walking around the house naked...again.

He walked into the bathroom and put his clothes on the counter and before pulling 2 towels out of the closet and placing them on the counter with his clothes. Malik then turned on the water making it more on the hot side of warm he then used the toilet before getting into the shower. Once in he first got his hair wet and then washed it with Lor'rel.

He snickered B_ecause I'm worth it_

He then rinsed out his hair before grabbing his spongy (you know those weird ball like things that has a string holding it together) he poured dove soap from the bottle on it, rubbed the soap in to make it all foamy, and began to lather his body. He had some difficulty getting his back but he managed it before rinsing all the soap off and getting out of the shower. He grabbed the smaller of his 2 towels and slightly dried his hair before wrapping it up in this turban like way so that it stayed out of his way while he finished drying off. He grabbed the bigger towel and began drying off his entire body before going to throw the towel on the ground but stopped himself.

_I better put this in the hamper instead other wise Ishizu will get mad at me...again_

So he threw the towel in the hamper before beginning the task of drying his hair. He went into the draw under the sink and pulled out the hair dryer and then plugged it in. He then took the towel off his head and set it on the sink before pulling out the brush he and Marik used. He then turned on the hair dryer and proceeded to blow dry his hair while brushing it.

About an hour later he had his hair dry and back to its normal spikiness. He then put on his clothes and walked out of the bathroom and down the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen quietly because Ishizu's scary at 5 in the morning. He went over to the bread box where, not only is the bread kept but simplified instructions made by Marik himself that were taped to the top of the bread box.

_Hikari pretty better be happy I care for him other wise I'd send the Ra damned toaster to the shadow realm with the other Ra damned appliances. Just because I know how to use them doesn't mean I have to like them._

Malik then proceeded to make toast according to the instructions lift by his hikari. He then buttered the toast and proceeded to eat it as he headed towards the front door where he grabbed his keys, the ones that Marik had made for him, off the table by the door and grabbed his shoes from under the table and put them on before walking out the door while munching on his toast.

He walked to Ryou, Akefia, and Bakura's house which is located not that far from the Ishtar residence and is only about a 15 min walk. Malik reached Ryou's house and proceeded to ring the door bell 50 million times while waiting for someone to answer.

**Bakura POV**

~Dream~

"_That's right Pharaoh bow before your new ruler you pathetic worm. Ahahaha fear me you pitiful mortals! Don't worry Akefia I haven't forgotten about you, yes take all the pretties you want but none of them are as pretty as you and my Ryou. Oh speaking of, here he comes now." _

_Ryou walked up to Bakura and kissed him passionately on the lips before Akefia decided to join in on the fun. Things had gotten heated up and just as Bakura's about to top both Ryou and Akefia._

Ding Dong

_Huh? _

_Whats that?_

Ding Dong

~End dream~

Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong

_Ra damn that psycho I'm going to _KILL _him for disrupting my sleep!_

Bakura snarled before tossing his blankets aside and getting up out of bedto stomp out of his room and down the stairs.

(Same time) **Akefia POV**

~Dream~

"_Yes that's right all your treasures are mine Pharaoh, including your little pretty toy. Don't worry I wont hurt him Ryou would be mad at me if I did, so instead he shall be my Ryou's servant and you Pharaoh shall also be a servant but you will be doing all of the house work so my Ryou doesn't have to. _

_I'd make you cook but I've heard about your cooking skills from your little pretty toy and I'd rather not be poisoned. Now to the laundry room with you servant! My clothes will not clean them selves Ahahahahaha. _

_Ooo Ryou, Bakura my loves there you are. Come to please your master? Mmmm yes I like that. Ooo right there. Yes! Mmm. Naughty little kittens. Ooo lower."_

Ding Dong

_Huh? _

_What in the shadow realm is that sound?_

Ding Dong

~End dream~

Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong

_Grrrr who ever that is just signed there death warrant! Things were finally going my way and I was about to top Bakura without a fight!_

Akefia got out of his bed and then grabbed one of his knives that are just laying there on his nightstand and stalked out of his room with an insane glint in his eyes.

(At the same time else where) **Ryou's POV**

~Dream~

_Is working to clean up the house starting with the kitchen when all the sudden Bakura came into the room and said "Ry my love let me do that for you and you go relax on the couch". Ryou started to protest when he was shoved out of the kitchen by Bakura. _

_Ryou knew the living room was a mess so he decided he'll clean that instead only to walk into the room and see that it was pretty much clean and Akefia was dusting the TV area "Oh Ry Ry, I've cleaned the living room for you so you don't have to do so much". Ryou looked at the room in astonishment that everything was where it was supposed to be, nothing was broken, and it was pretty much spotless._

_Bakura then came from the kitchen "The kitchens all clean love and I'm even making your favorite for dinner" Ryou's about to open his mouth to say something when all the sudden._

Ding Dong

_Is that the door bell I hear?_

Ding Dong

~End dream~

Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong

_Oh thank Ra it was just a dream! I don't know if I'd be able to survive if my Thieves were that kind. I mean sure it'd be nice if they would do things like that with out me asking but all that niceness and lack of molestation was scaring me._

All the sudden he heard growling, stomping, and then yelling and cursing from down the stairs.

_What's going on now?_

Heard a crashing noises and decided to go see whats going on, only to get down the stairs to see both Akefia and Bakura sprawled out on the floor and a grinning Malik standing in the hall way in front of the front door which he then proceeded to kick shut and headed toward him.

_Oh dear, I wonder what he want's this time. I hope its not coffee again, because I stopped buying it after the last incident (much to Kura and Kefia's dismay)_

**Malik's POV**

_Hmm didn't hikari pretty say something about ringing door bells to many time?...I can't remember it...Oh well_

He kept ringing door bell until someone answered. But the person who answered is not the one he wanted to talk to. Bakura stood there in a white t-shirt with black boxers that have little while skulls all over them looking like he just got out of bed and very pissed off looking. Behind him stands an equally pissed off and just out of bed looking Akefia in only a pair of red boxers with black dragons on them, holding a sharp looking knife.

**Normal POV**

"Good morning guys, I'm here to speak with Ryou" Malik said cheerfully while the other 2 glared daggers at him.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS YOU STUPID PSYCHOTIC ASSHOLE!" yelled Bakura.

"I'm going to take pleasure in gutting you alive psycho" Akefia said menacingly

Malik tilted his head to the side like a puppy which only severed to provoke Bakura and Akefia into attacking him, which ended up with Bakura on the floor dazed and slightly confused, Akefia's knife stuck in a tree out front, and Akefia dazed on the floor next to Bakura, both wonder what the shadow realm just happened. Malik then noticed Ryou on the stairs and headed towards him.

**Bakura POV**

_Damn how'd he do that? Crap it hurts to move, I think he may have just slightly hugged me _**(1)**_ because I feel several broken things. Oh no he's going towards Ryou._

"Leave him alone psycho" Bakura managed to cough out as he try to grab onto Malik's leg as he walked past. But Malik just walked right on by and stopped at the bottom of the stairs in front of Ryou where he proceeded to stand there and stare at Ryou for a few minutes before speaking. What he said caused Bakura's jaw to drop and the only thing telling him this is reality was the piercing pain in his body.

**Akefia POV**

_Crap I forgot how dangerous that psycho freak is. Ugh I think my ribs are broken. What's Bakura saying?_

"Leave him alone psycho"

_Leave who alone? Oh he's heading towards Ryou...NO I wont let him hurt Ryou again!_

"Don't you dare hurt my Ryou! Stay away from him you freak!"

But Malik just kept on walking until he stopped at the bottom of the stairs in front of Ryou where he proceeded to stand and stare at Ryou for a few minutes before speaking. What he said caused Akefia to wonder if he hit his head as he fell.

**Ryou POV**

_Oh dear he's coming towards me, hopefully its not to try and hurt me again. I still remember the last time Kura and Kefia tried to kill Malik and he used me as a shield the only difference is that Marik, Atem, and Yami aren't here to make them stop._

_I hear Bakura and Akefia telling him to leave me alone and I see them trying to get up off the floor to stop him from getting any closer, but it seems he managed to do a number on them without even trying._

_Oh now he's standing in front of me, I wonder when he got there. Maybe I should be running to my room right about now? But all he's doing is standing there and staring at me. Oh now he's opening his mouth to say something._

Ryou can't help but stare at Malik as he tried to process what he just heard out of Malik's mouth.

_Well now that's a first from Malik_

That's the last thought to go through Ryou's mind before he fainted

**Malik POV**

_Ooo there's the fluffy hikari. Oh Bakura and Akefia I'm not going to hurt your fluffy hikari, that would make hikari pretty mad at me_. _Besides if I hurt him then I would not get what I want to know from him._

_Now I'm standing in front of him. Now what do I do? I can't just ask for help that would make me seem weak. But then again hikari bunny wont tell me what I want if I use force and on top of that not only would Akefia and Bakura NOT leave me alone but they'd ALSO call hikari pretty and hikari pretty's mean sister would find out and hit me with the frying pan AGAIN. _

_So it looks like I will just have to suck up my pride and just ask._

Malik took a deep breath before saying

"Fluffy hikari bunny I...need your...um...help"

Somewhere in Malik's mind he heard his hikari's voice saying something about manners

"um...please?"

_Crap that sounded so lame and weak...why does hikari bunny look like I just explained how I killed my last victim?_

Malik caught Ryou as he fainted and looked down at him like he's crazy.

**TBC**

**(1) **Because we all know that if it was a full out Melvin hug he'd either be dead or unconscious.

Please let me know what you think of it so far and if there's any mistakes or things that don't make sense (because I'm famous for typing stories that are present tense one moment and then are past tense the next only to switch back to present tense and its not even a flashback


	2. Malik can Cook?

And here is the redone chapter 2!

Alistor: Yay *he says sarcastically* how exciting

That's into the naughty corner!

Alistor: Ha! As if I'd listen to you

*pulls out the staff and wields it threateningly* What were you saying?

Alistor: *grumbles as he sits in the naughty corner*

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Yugioh, if I did nothing would be censored

**Chapter 2**

_**Malik can Cook?**_

2 hours later

**Ryou POV**

He woke up to see that he was on the couch in the very messy living room.

_Now how did I get here. Let's see, I remember walking down stairs, seeing Akefia and Bakura sprawled on the floor, and then...Malik that's right, Malik was here and he...he..._ASKED_ for my help. Well lets see, I just woke up and I don't hear any thing destructive, I guess the world hasn't ended._

CRASH

_Opps looks like I spoke to soon._

Ryou got up from the couch and headed towards the sound of the crash, which was in the kitchen. As he entered the room he saw a now dressed, in a red t-shirt, black faded jeans, white socks, and bandaged up Akefia sitting at the table looking amused at a now dressed, in a black t-shirt, blue jeans, bandaged up, and angry Bakura. Bakura was swearing at Malik who was not only ignoring Bakura but was also surprisingly cooking and nothing seemed to be on fire.

_I didn't know Malik could cook. Bakura and Akefia absolutely hate any and all appliances, well except the TV they seem to like that well enough._

**Normal POV**

Ryou then moved to sit in the chair next to Akefia at the table and watched what was going on between Malik and Bakura. Akefia looked over at Ryou before looking back at the funny scene before him.

"Hey Ry how are you feeling?"

"I could be asking you the same thing. Nothing serious is broken this time, right?"

"Nah Bakura and me are going to be just fine"

"Why is Malik cooking?"

"I have no clue after you passed out he put you on the couch and then bandaged me and Bakura up while saying something about 'hikari pretty being mad' and then he started cooking and Bakura's freaking out that he's either going to poison us or burn the house down."

"Oh...Is that my cooking apron?"

"Yes, yes it is" Akefia said as he grinned like a mad man

Malik then shoved Bakura over towards the table as he got plates from the cupboard and forks from the drawer and proceeded to dish up eggs, bacon, and toast for everyone but himself. He had Lucky Charms cereal instead.

**Bakura POV**

_How dare he shove me, that bastard _

Bakura sat down at the table anyways on the other side of his hikari

_Well it doesn't look poisonous, but wait he has cereal _

Bakura then shouted out "See I knew he was trying to kill us that's why he's not eating the same as us!"

_I'm on to you psycho_

"Idiot you know I don't eat meat because hikari pretty and his family don't eat meat" Malik replied

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" Bakura Said deflating a little as he _didn't _pout

_Damn he got me_

Bakura then stared or should I say glared at his food before looking over at both Akefia and Ryou who are also look at their food and then turned his attention back to his food.

_I still don't want to eat this, sure I watched him but what if he still managed to do something to it_

"Mmmm this is surprisingly really good" Ryou said being the only one brave enough to try Malik's cooking first

**Normal POV**

Both Akefia and Bakura stared at Ryou as he ate his food before deciding to try their own

"He's right! This is surprisingly good!" Bakura said shocked. Akefia's to busy stuffing his face to answer.

**Malik POV** (lets go back some shall we)

_I can't believe he just fainted is it really so hard to believe I would ask for some...yes, yes it is. So now that I've carried fluffy hikari to his couch and laid him down. I guess I should go do something with the 2 thieves. Lets see if I were a fluffy hikari were would I keep my medical supply's?...Hmm...Well I know Hikari pretty keeps them in the bathroom so maybe that's where he keeps his.**(1)**_

Malik headed towards the bathroom and found the medical stuff in the closet. He then came back and bandaged up the 2 on the floor which took about an hour and a half because of Bakura's constant complaining.

Malik then put the first aid kit back and told the thieves to go get dressed or he'd start making passes at them as he headed towards the kitchen and started making breakfast.

_Ishizu doesn't like letting me cook, but hikari pretty loves it when I cook, when his sister and brother are not there of course. I don't know why she won't let me touch stuff in the kitchen I did learn from watching her and Odion cook. Oh great here comes the now dressed tomb robber to yell me about what I'm doing._

Malik picked up Ryou's light blue cooking apron that said "kiss the cook" on the front in purple letters and put it on and proceeded to cook eggs, bacon, and toast for the occupants of the house.

A few minutes later Malik saw Ryou standing there in the door way in his light blue pj's before going and sitting at the table. Malik vaguely heard Akefia explaining what happened while he was out to Ryou. Once the food was done Malik forced Bakura to the table before serving the 3 breakfast and grabbing some cereal for himself. The tomb robber complain about him trying to poison them, only to promptly shut up and pout as Malik reminded him that his family doesn't eat meat.

_Stupid thief if I was going to kill you do you really think I would have bandaged you up and made you breakfast? _Malik snorted mentally _It's nice to know they like my cooking, the Thief King is eating it almost as fast as he does steak. I guess those 2 aren't going to leave anytime soon...Oh well I guess I'll just ask hikari bunny my question anyways_

"Hikari do you know what's wrong with Marik pretty? He's been moping all over the place and it's starting to wor...err...aggravate me, yes that's right aggravate.

_Damn I almost admitted I was worried _

**Ryou POV**

_Awww he's worried about Marik, how sweet. But knowing him he probably hasn't even thought of asking Marik yet because it would make him seem weak. _Ryou sighed mentally _Yami's are like children sometimes always wanting to be tough and throwing fits when things don't go their way. I guess it couldn't hurt to tell him after all how much trouble could it cause._

"Well you know how we recently found out Anzu's **(2)** pregnant?"

"Oh god don't tell me it's Marik's" Bakura interrupted

"No, it's not, you know he doesn't like her, anyways Marik is sad because he want's a baby but because he has no interest in girls he's upset he'll never have one"

"Wait Friendship witch is pregnant?" Akefia asked

"Wait Marik is gay?" Bakura said

"Marik wants a baby?" Malik asked

**TBC**

**(1) **That's some very sound logic there Malik

**(2) **I hate the name Tea it always makes me think of the drink so I will use her japanese name


	3. Call me wish master hikari

Hey there readers!

Today I would like to introduce my 2 OC's Marcus and Alistor. They will be distracting me and simultaneously help me at times.

Marcus: HI EVERYONE! *waves excitedly*

Alistor: Hmm *dosing on couch*

*slaps Alistor upside his head* Don't be rude to the readers

Alistor: I don't have to take this, I'm going out

Not before you do the dedication! Your master commands it and so it shall be!

Alistor: *growls* One day I'll get this accursed bracelet off and then you'll be sorry.

Yeah,yeah just do as I say.

Alistor: Akaina Munelyte would like to dedicate this chapter to _**Queen of the Silent Ones**_ because she helped her with editing and finding a bridge so that this story can travel in its direction.

Marcus: Ooo Ooo and she also gave me my name!

This is us saying

Marcus and Me: THANK YOU!

Alistor: *less enthusiastic* Yeah Thanks

What have I told you about being nice! Do I need to hit you with the staff again? HEY don't walk away when I'm talking to you!

Marcus: Disclaimer: If you don't know by now that Akaina doesn't own Yugioh then I'm sorry.

A/N: I forgot to mention it before but they are all college age now or at least Senior year of high school which means they are all 18 or old.

**Chapter 3**

Last time

"_Wait the Friendship Witch is pregnant?" Akefia asked._

"_Wait Marik is gay?" Bakura said._

"_Marik wants a baby?" Malik asked._

**Normal POV**

"Yes, yes, and yes" Ryou said.

~Thoughts~

**Akefia**

_Ewwww who would want to touch the friendship lover?_

**Bakura**

_I KNEW IT! He lied to me! Tired to tell me he was straight but I could see through his act the entire time!_

**Malik**

_A baby huh? Now why would Hikari want something like that?_

**Ryou**

_Oh boy I can hear the questions already. What have I gotten myself into? I should have just kept my mouth shut_

~End Thoughts~

**Malik POV**

"Whose baby is it?" Akefia asked.

_Who cares about whose brat the Friendship Witch is having?_

"Where not sure, Anzu won't tell us" Ryou replied.

_What I want to know is why he wants one._

"Ahahaha I always knew Marik was gay! Ahahahaha" Bakura was laughing like a mad man.

_Of course hikari pretty is stupid tomb robber. Now as for my question..._

"Why in the shadow realm would Marik want something like a baby?" Malik asked.

"Y-yeah w-we all k-know that M-Malik's a b-big enough baby for b-both of them Ahahahahaha" Bakura managed to get out in his fit of laughter.

The Look that Ryou gave Bakura said that he was not amused.

_I'm am not a baby if anyone is a baby it's you Bakara! _Malik mentally stuck his tongue at Bakura.

"Maybe it's because he wants to be a parent?" Akefia supplied.

_That would make sense but it doesn't really explain why he's been sad since he found out the Friendship Witch was preggers. _He mentally sighed. _I guess the only way to figure it out would be to suck up my pride and ask...how hard could it be, I asked these 3 here after all._

"A parent huh...Marik always use to say he wanted to be better than his father..." Malik said out loud before getting up and going to leave the house.

"Wait where are you going?" Ryou got up and went to the hall to ask Malik

"Going home, need to talk with Marik pretty." Malik said and then walked out the door.

"Oh and you might want to get dressed Ry-bunny I think your classes started." Malik then closed the door and began to walk home.

**Ryou POV**

_Well that wasn't nearly as painful as I thought it was going to be. Though sometimes I wish I could have a baby myself but I know Kura and Kefia need to much attention for us to even adopt a child. Wait did he say something about class?_

Looks at the clock on the cable box in the living room and sees 8:20 in the morning

"Holy Ra I'm LATE!" Ryou rushed up stairs and got dressed and could swear he heard Malik laughing evilly from down the street.

**Malik POV**

Malik had just gotten home and he noticed that no one was there, which is both good and bad. Good because he won't get yelled at and/or hit with the frying pan and bad because now he has to wait for his hikari pretty to get home.

Malik decided to watch TV and flipped through the channels until he stopped on a channel with the show 'Gurren Lagann' **(1) **on it.

_Ooo I like this show_

It turned out to be a marathon on and Malik ended up trapped in its wonders **(2).**

**Marik POV**

Marik parked his motorcycle in the drive way, got off of his bike and sighed as he walked up towards the front door of his house.

_I hate my classes, stupid English and it's stupid 5 page essays. Grrr and then I had to deal with that Anzu witch rubbing the fact that she can have a baby in my face. Why did I tell her I wanted a baby? Oh that's right she way eavesdropping on Ryou, Yugi, and me._

_Ugh I hate her, I would wish she'd get hit by a car or something but then the baby would get hurt and possibly die._

Marik reached for the front door and turned it to see if it was locked and when it gave way he walked in.

_Someone must be home but judging from the fact that my bike is the only vehicle in the drive way it must be Malik._

Marik went up to his room after closing the front door and put his stuff away. He then walked down the stairs and into the living room where he heard the sound coming from.

_Oh look its Gurren Lagann no wonder he didn't glomp me when I walked through the front door._

Marik sat on the couch next to Malik and started watching the show, waiting for the inevitable glomp.

**Malik POV**

_Hahaha this show's great. Did the couch just move?_

Malik pulled his eyes away from the TV and looked over to his right.

_Oh look hikari pretties home_

"HIKARI PRETTY!" Malik yelled before glomping Marik and crushing him into the couch.

**Normal POV**

"GAHH" Marik shouted as he was crushed into the couch.

"I missed you hikari pretty" Malik said as he snuggled into Marik.

"Missed...you...to...Malik...your...crushing...me!" Marik managed to get out.

Malik sat up with his arms still around Marik making it so that Marik had to sit sideways in his lap. This caused Marik to blush, but he didn't protest the position because Malik wouldn't let him go anyways.

"Where were you this morning Malik?" Marik asked his yami.

"I went to go see Fluffy(Bakura), Bunny(Ryou), and Thiefy(Akefia) this morning." Malik replied.

"Oh...and what time was it when you left?" Marik asked.

"Um...5 I think." Malik said with a shrug.

"MALIK! What have I told you about bothering people that early in the morning" Marik scolded Malik.

"But it was important!" Malik whined

"What could have been so important to bother our friends at such an un-_Ra-_ly **(3)** hour in the morning!" Marik exclaimed in an exasperated voice.

"I was asking Ryou if he knew what was wrong with you." Malik said.

"W-what? There's nothing wrong with me" Marik started.

"Your upset because you want a baby." Malik stated while interrupting Marik's rant that was sure to happen.

Marik sighed as he stares ahead at the wall.

**Marik POV**

_Great now Malik knows I want a baby, he'll probably make fun of me for it...wait that's Bakura I'm thinking of, though if Malik knows I have no doubt Bakura knows. How does Malik even feel about children?_

_Oh well it doesn't even matter it's not like I'll ever have one. I don't like girls enough to try that way and there's no way the government would give me a baby. Not to mention I have no way to provide for one._

_I really wish I could have one though it would be so great to have a little baby to raise and care for. Even though taking care of my yami is pretty much a full time job, he's not the same as having an actual baby._

_Besides I love my yami, but I could never tell him that because that's something I'm positive he would make fun of me for. Oh how it would be great to be able to have my own little family with Malik, a baby, and myself._

**Malik POV**

_Hikari pretty has just sighed for the 20__th_ _time in the last 10 minutes. He must really want a baby, although I don't particularly get why he would want one especially with how young he is._

_But a baby is something my hikari pretty wants and because I love my pretty I will give my Marik what he wants._

_Wait did I just say that I love him?...Yes, yes I did. I can never tell him though, it would make me seem weak and what if he left me for it? No I wouldn't be able to survive without my Marik pretty. But Hikari pretty's always cuddly with me like Midget(Yugi), Stick in the mud(Yami), and Pharaoh(Atem) are with each other and their in a relationship with each other._

_So maybe he likes me too? Even if he did I don't think I'd be able to say it and there's no way I could ask him if he likes me because he'd never tell. Maybe I could show him that I care. But how?_

_That's it! I'll get hikari pretty a baby! And then he'll be happy and know that I care!_

Malik then randomly hugged his hikari before setting him down on the couch and walking out the door.

Marik who came out of his own thoughts as his yami was giving him an almost bone crushing hug, looked over at his retreating yami.

"Wait where are you going?" Marik asked. Malik stops in his tracks and turned back to look at his hikari.

"Call me wish master hikari pretty, for your wish is my command." Malik said with one of his 'I have a devious plan that involves someone else in pain' grins and then he left the room and walked out the front door leaving Marik to wonder what he meant by that.

**TBC**

**(1) **New anime show I just started watching

**(2) **I haven't seen enough ep's to give it any good details

**(3) **you know Un-_Ra-_ly instead of Un_God_ly


	4. Meeting of the Minds

Mwahahaha It's another chapter!

Alistor: Deities from above help us all

Marcus: You shouldn't be so mean Ali

Alistor: I've told you not to call me that you little... ***I hit him with the Millennium Staff which turns him into a cute one year old baby and then pick him up***

Anyways Marcus if you would be so kind as to do the disclaimer again while I go put mister grumpy down for a nap

Marcus: No problem! Disclaimer: Akaina doesn't own anything cept me and Alistor and even that's a little iffy

A/N: In one of my reviews someone brought up that I wasn't specific enough at to weather Malik was the yami or the hikari and if you haven't figured it out yet Malik is indeed the yami. I would like to say sorry for the misunderstanding but I had thought I had made it clear

**Start Chapter 4**

Last time

"_Call me wish master hikari pretty, for your wish is my command." Malik said with one of his 'I have a devious plan that involves someone else in pain' grins and then he left the room and walked out the front door leaving Marik to wonder what he meant by that._

_**Meeting of the Minds**_

**Marik POV**

_What the heck does that mean? Oh Ra what's he going to do now?_

So with a lack of anything better to do now that his yami had left and knowing that even if his yami were still here he probably wouldn't get any answers, he decided to turn off the TV and go up to his room to start on his homework.

**Malik POV**

_A baby huh...How in the shadow realm am I going to get on of those?_

_Ooo I know I'll ask the others_

**Normal POV**

So with that in mind Malik headed back over to Ryou, Bakura, and Akefia's house and started ringing the door bell 50 million times again like he did just that morning. Once again he was greeted by an irritated Bakura and Akefia, the only difference being is that they were still dressed .

"What do you want psycho?" Bakura pretty much spat seeing as he was still quite angry about that morning.

"It's important Kura!" Malik said pretty much bouncing in place causing Akefia to snort.

"If you had to use the bathroom you should have gone home." Akefia said to Malik while giving him a wicked grin.

"Nooo! That's not why I'm here!" Malik said indignantly.

"Then why are you here?" Bakura asked seeming indifferent to the situation.

"I need you, Akefia, and the two baka pharaohs for a secret meeting the hikari's can't know about." Malik said effectively peeking the interest of both Bakura and Akefia.

"What's the meeting about?" Bakura asked.

"Not telling yet" Malik replied as Bakura _didn't _pout.

"Why do we need the pharaohs?" Akefia asked.

"Because the more minds for this the better." Malik replied. Bakura snorted at his answer.

"Lot of help those 2 will be then; but if you really want them there for this meeting then we should go to their place. The Midget shouldn't be home till 6 and Ryou will be home at 11:30, so if we don't want the hikari's to find out then we better go now." Bakura said as he walked back inside to grab his shoes. Akefia also went to grab his shoes and then wrote a note for Ryou, which he used a magnet to stick to the fridge. Bakura grabbed the house keys and the cell phone Ryou had gotten him and locked the door as soon as Akefia stepped out.

Then they were on there way to the game shop that Yugi's grandfather (who was off on an expedition) owned. About half an hour later they were at the game shop. They walked in the front doors and looked around for either Yami or Atem, but they couldn't find either of them. So Malik decided to hit the little bell on the counter 50 million times, not only annoying the missing two who were further in the building but also annoying the two with him.

**Yami POV **(Before Malik, Bakura, and Akefia got there)

Yami was sitting there in the living room watching TV.

_I am so bored. There is nothing good on TV, Yugi's at school, and Atem's watching the counter._

Just then Atem walked into the living room and sat down next to Yami.

_What's Atem doing in here?_

"Aren't you supposed to be watching the counter?" Yami asked Atem.

"Yes, but we've been open for a few hours and no one come in yet" Atem replied.

"But that doesn't mean you can just leave the counter unattended Atem!" Said Yami.

_Yugi will be upset if he knew we left the counter unattended._

Yami made to get up from the couch to go watch the desk when Atem pulled him back to the couch

"W-what are you.." Yami started only to be cut off by Atem's lips crashing into his.

_Mmmm curse you and your sexynesss Atem! Well at least I'm not bored any more._

Atem pushed Yami back on the couch while still kissing him. Yami returned the kiss with passion and wrapped his arms around Atem's neck. Atem was pushing Yami's black tank top up to feel his bare skin when...

Ding

Came the sound of the bell from the counter.

_Crap a customer!_

**Normal POV**

Ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding!

Yami shoved Atem off of him and fixed his clothes as he headed towards the counter with a sulking Atem fallowing behind him; only to see the site of Malik on the ground with Bakura trying to strangle him.

"STUPID ANNOYING ASSHOLEISH IDIOTIC PSYCHO I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU THIS TIME!" Bakura shouted as he repeatedly bashed Malik's head against the floor while trying to strangle him, which in turn only made Malik laugh like a mad man.

"What in the name of Ra is going on here?" Yami asked in his authoritative voice.

"We were coming to see you two because Malik wanted to have a secret meeting and he wouldn't tell us what it's about unless you were here. But then Malik started ringing the bell and Bakura snapped and attacked him." Akefia answered seeing as Bakura was still strangling Malik and Malik was still laughing insanely.

Yami sighed before pulling a cursing Bakura off of an insanely laughing Malik. Yami then turned Bakura around and slapped him.

"Get a hold of yourself man!**(1)**" Yami yelled at Bakura while slightly shaking him.

"I'm ok, I'm good" Bakura said more calmly and then punched Yami in the face.

"Don't you EVER hit me again!" Bakura yelled at Yami.

"Malik why in the shadow realm did you bring them here?" Atem asked before Yami and Bakura could start a fight.

"Why it's simple of course." Malik said while getting up from the ground. "But you can tell the hikari's." He said; while giving them an intimidating look.

"Spit it out already!" Bakura said impatiently. Everyone else was on edge wondering what kind of idea has popped into the psycho's head this time.

"We're going to have a meeting of the minds." Malik said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do we need to have a meeting for?" Atem asked as if he were talking to a child or a really irritating person whom he didn't want to talk to, which in a sense he was.

"Isn't it obvious?" Malik said incredulously.

"Not really." Akefia said indifferently.

"FOOLS!" Malik bellowed. "This meeting is to discover how to get hikari a baby!" Malik said.

**TBC**

**(1) **I've seen a couple of movies where scenes like this happen and it just kind of threw itself in there and I just couldn't resist pointing it out.


	5. The Beginning of the Madness

Ahahaha another one bites the dust!

Alistor: Lay off the sweets Akaina.

NEVER!

Alistor: Where's Marcus?

If you paid attention to him like a good mate then you'd know he was sick.

Alistor: Hmph **he left the room**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter 5

Last time

"_What do we need to have a meeting for?" Atem asked as if he were talking to a child or a really irritating person whom he didn't want to talk to, which in a sense he was._

"_Isn't it obvious?" Malik said incredulously._

"_Not really." Akefia said bored like._

"_FOOLS!" Malik yelled. "This meeting is to discover how to get hikari a baby!" _

_**The Beginning of the Madness**_

**Normal POV**

~Thoughts~

Akefia

_Why would I want to help him do that? What the heck would I get from it?_

Bakura

_As if I would help him with something like that. Here I was hoping it was a smart plan this time. Show how low I've fallen._

Atem

_I always knew that the psycho had a few screws loose but I didn't think it was this bad._

Yami

_This man needs more help then I originally thought._

Malik

_They won't go for it, they never do. How am I going to get them to agree to this one? Hmmm...**(1)**_

~End Thoughts~

"Why the shadow realm should we help you." Bakura asked.

"Yeah! What would we get from it?" Akefia asked.

Malik stared at them all while they all stared back at him. Malik's eyes lit up in a way that never meant any good and a fairly evil grin spread across his face.

"Because I'm sure your hikari's feel the same way as mine," Malik said with a wicked grin.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Bakura said with an appraising look in his eyes.

"Well think about it. Out of all three hikari's mine is the least girly, even though he acts the most, and if he wants a baby who's to say yours don't want one too?" Malik said rather intelligently.

"Why would Yugi want a baby?" Atem asked.

"Aibou has been acting slightly depressed since he found out Anzu was pregnant." Yami supplied.

"Now that you mention it Ryou has been looking slightly down too." Akefia said thoughtfully.

"Well there you have it. Your hikari's want babies just as much as mine and if your still not convinced then I give you a week gentlemen to find out if that's how your hikari's feel." Malik said.

"Fine, but only if you and Marik get over yourselves and get together already, the sexual tension between you two is killing me." Bakura said with a wicked grin.

"What are you talking about tomb robber?" Yami said. "There's no way someone like Marik could want a psycho path like Malik."

"Hey!" Malik said indignantly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'd be surprised how much the hormone levels rise when they're in the same room together." Bakura said.

"Besides Malik, how are you going to be a good daddy if you and your baby's momma aren't together?" Akefia said with his own wicked grin.

"W-what?" Malik said with his mouth gaping.

"Oh Ra I can see it now, the beginning of the madness, Malik terrorizing town with a mini Malik beside him, Bakura and Akefia with their own mini clones robbing everyone blind, Yami and I with our own children having to fix the mess," Atem sighed. "This is such a bad idea, but if it's something my aibou want's then I guess I'd be willing to suffer the children of Malik, Bakura, and Akefia to give it to him." Atem stated.

"HEY!" Sounded Bakura, Malik, and Akefia.

"I feel the same way Atem." Yami said.

"Whatever, today is Monday, so you all have till next Monday to decide if you're in or out." Malik said with a childish pout.

"Fine." They all agreed and then Malik, Bakura, and Akefia left for their respective homes.

**TBC**

**(1) **OMR, he's scarily smart!

Sorry if Malik's rather OOC, it just happened to work out that way. Also sorry this chapter is short, but I'll try to make it up in the next few chapters


End file.
